Skip and Sqak Eclipse
Skip and Sqak Eclipse is the fourth game in the series. In this game, Skip and Sqak venture to rescue Makayla after she gets kidnapped by the "Klipsies" that were summoned after the sun and moon both mysteriously merged into one planet. Each stage in this game will have two multiple pathways that will either take the player to a stage set in the day or night (hence to the title). Story Skip, Sqak. Makayla, and Fluffy Cuddles (Makayla's pet "fuzmanian") are in the fields getting ready to watch the eclipse. But as the eclipse begins, the four are surprised to see that the sun and moon both collaberated into one whole planet. The two planets colliding releases a shockwave that transforms the stars into cosmic creatures called "Klipsies" who kidnap Makayla and take her towards the emerged planet. Skip is desperate to save his girlfriend, so he and Sqak venture to rescue her while also fighting the strange creatures on their island. At the end of the forest, the two confronted a fairy wizard named Ralundo who created the Klipsans to help search for his long lost wife, Rosenae, after the two got seperated on their wedding day from a storm. Ralundo and his Klipsies mistook Makayla for Rosenae and he refuses to believe in Skip and Sqak's protests, stating that he doesn't trust anyone on Sunny Villa before summoning more Klipsies after them. At the Eclipse, Ralundo resides in a palace where it reveals that he has been obeying orders from a mysterious, giant gem who has been telling him not to trust Skip, Sqak or anyone else in Sunny Villa Island. When Ralundo fails to make Makayla (whom he still believes to be Rosenae) to recognize him, he seeks the Master Gem tells Ralundo that Rosenae suffered amnesia and was kidnapped by Skip and Sqak to drain away her power for their own greedy purposes. To help her ragain her memories and powers again, Ralundo seals Makayla inside a crystal. After defeating Ralundo's guardians, Sunra and Twilo, a cosmic path opens towards the Eclipse that Skip and Sqak both take. Inside the Eclipse, Skip and Sqak venture across a city full of Klipsans and made it inside a palace where they find Makayla sleeping peacefully on a bed. Suddenly, when Skip was about to carry her out of bed, Makayla is revealed to be under the Klipsan's magic and she attacks him and Sqak. They were able to free Makayla from the Klipsan's magic and confront Ralundo who finally sees that Makayla is not Rosenae (after noticing that Makayla has legs that he and Rosenae don't have) and he apolagizes for his kidnapping, stating that all he ever wants was to find his lost wife. Ralundo says that he met a "purple gentlemen" who promised to help find Rosenae by creating a shockwave to transform all the stars by the sun and moon's collaberations. The "purple gentlemen" was revealed to be Comrade Vexter, in the guise of a sorceror, who was secretly in control of the Master Gem and reveals his plot of using the Eclipse as his new dominated planet for the Red Ants and sends many Klipsies to demolish the world. Vexter also explains that he kidnapped Makayla to use her as a power source for his new magical powers in order to destroy Skip and Sqak once and for all. The two fought and defeated Vexter who sets the entire palace to collapse and teleports himself out of the Eclipse but Ralundo was able to teleport Skip, Sqak and Makayla out of there as the sun and moon finally seperate. The seperation of the sun and moon also reverts all the Klipsies back into stars, and the game ends with Skip, Sqak and Makayla all watching the beautiful stars floating back to the sky. Once all the day and night levels are completed and all sun/moon crystals have been found, Skip and Sqak discover a secret castle made of crystal in the center of an asteroid where they confront on fought Vexter for a second time. After defeating Vexter and as the asteroid is about to explode, a fairy burts out of Vexter's staff and she teleports Skip and Sqak down to Sunny Villa just in time. To Ralundo's surprising joy, the fairy is revealed to be Rosenae who Vexter captured to construct his staff. The two fairies fly off together as Skip, Sqak and Makayla watch the peaceful sun set. During the credits, Vexter is seen floating in space trapped inside a crystal. After the credits, Ralundo and Rosenae are seen in a quiet field holding hands together. Levels Each Day and Night level has 6 segments, with the last one being a boss segment. Sunny Villa Meadows *Morning Meadows (Day) *Midnight Meadows (Night) Oasis Desert *Sunlight Sand (Day) *Dusk Desert (Night) Polar Forest *Northern Noon (Day) *Whispering Woods (Night) Wonderous Waters *Saddened Swamps (Day) *Moonlight Lake (Night) Mount Moderness *Blazed Buildings (Day) *Crescent Clockworks (Night) Eclipse Kingdom *Sunlight Pathway (Day) *Moonlight Pathway (Night) *City of Eclipse *Klipsie Palace *Eclipse Throne Room Mysterious Comet *Solar Crater (Unlocked by finding all Sun Pendants) *Light Crater (Unlocked by completing all Moon Pendants) *Crystal Castle Hub Places Imp's Circus Imp has a big circus tent filled with mini games hosted by Blatly, Fluffy, and Robin. *''Sherrif Simian: Blatly plays as a sherrif trying to protect a western town from gorilla bandits. *Circus Brawl: Robin competes in a boxing match against a certain foe. *Gourment's Garden'': In a maze-like garden, Fluffy tries to eat as much food as he can while trying to stay away from Klipsans. This mini game heavily parodies Pac-Man. *TBA Reena's Shop TBA *TBA Characters Main Characters *Skip *Sqak *Makayla *Wizard Vexter: The game's true Main Antagonist. *Ralundo: A fairy wizard and the game's Primary Antagonist. He is a fiary wizard who was happily married to Rosenae, but his joy was short lived when his wife is blown away in a storm. Depressed over the disappearance of his lover, Ralundo joins forces with Vexter to create Klipsies to help search for Rosenae. *Rosenae: Ralundo's long lost wife who was swept away in a savage storm, which drove her husband into a terrible depression. She was frozen in a block of ice that Vexter found and used her as a part of his magic wand. In the 100% ending, she was freed by Vexter's wand and she happily reunites with Ralundo. Allies *Fluffy Cuddles: Makayla's beloved pet who helps the two find sun and moon pendants in underground mini levels. He is also playable in the bonus feature Fluffy's Rampage. *Imp: He owns his own circus tent and will give Skip and Sqak prizes. *Blatly: He competes in the games hosted at Imp's circus tent. *Robin: She competes in the games hosted at Imp's circus tent. *Reena: An old gypsy who owns a shop that requires Twilight Sparks to purchase items. *TBA Klipsies The Klipsies are stars in the sky that have been corrupted and formed into creatures due to the sun and moon's colliding. *Klipsan: The basic Klipsies enemies. They can either be found patroling on foot or floating in midair. *Star Faller: Klipsies who drop rows of sharp stars underneath them. *Coaleries: Small Klipsies made of coal who act as explosives for the Klipsie army. *Cresentity: Klipsies who throw their crescent-shaped claws from both sides. *Floppy: Seal-like Klipsies that hurl Coaleries off their noses. *Vizzabil: Invisible Klipsies who can only be seen in mirrors at the background. They are only found in Night levels. *TBA Bosses Day Solar Slob.jpg|Solar Slob Mole-Ten.jpg|Mole-Ten *Solar Slob: A Klipsie in the form of a snail who slobbers molten lava. *Mole-Ten: A Klipsie in the form of a mole who tries to flatten the duo. *Snowl: A Klipsie in the form of an owl that drops down icicles. *Slobby: A Klipsie that cloaks itself as a huge slug made out of swamp water. *Sunra: A Sun Klipsie who morphs into more advanced forms of Solar Slob, Mole-Ten and Starwl. Night Chamooneon.jpg|Chamooneon Crescent Claws.jpg|Crescent Claws Icithian.jpg|Icithian *Chamooneon: A Klipsie in the form of a reptile who has a sensetive tongue. *Crescent Claws: A Klispie in the form of a lobster who uses his moon-shaped claws to fight. *Icithian: A Klipsie in the form of a gigantic ice fish who chases Skip and Sqak across a cold river. *Geniptune: A Klipsie dressed genie that uses his magic spells to fight. *Twilo: A Moon Klipsie who morphs into more advanced forms of Chamooneon, Crescent Claws and Geniptune. Eclipse Kingdom Klipsie Makayla.jpg|Klipsie Makayla Secret Boss *Wizard Vexter Category:Main Games Category:Games